The Las Vegas Agreement
by linnea.svensson
Summary: Rory and Logan run into each other again in Hamburg after ten years. This story is based on Gilmore Girls A Year In The Life. But with my own spin, I don't own any characters besides the ones that I create. This is my take on the Vegas Agreement between Logan & Rory. You can also read this fanfic on Wattpad under the name Neapeda99 Please tell me what you think about the fanfic. :)
1. Hamburg Part 1

_Rory Gilmore walked into the room where the journalist conference was being held. Though she had never been to Hamburg before, she loved it. The people and the vibe she got, was amazing. The conference would be going on for a few days and her editor had sent her there to mostly cover it. But also to give her an opportunity to see something else for a change. He had sent her and her coworker Alexandra to Hamburg together._

"Earth to Rory." Alexandra said interrupting her thoughts.

"Sorry, I'm just amazed by how many people are here at this." Rory said.

"What did you think would happen? It's the biggest thing to happen this year."

"I know, but still."

"Think about all the big newspaper companies are here, from all over the world. Look there is the Huntzberger Group's booth, let's go." Alexandra told her while grabbing her arm.

"Umm, let's go somewhere else." Rory begged her.

"What's wrong Ror? You look like you have seen a ghost."

"Let's just say I have some history with the Huntzberger Group. I just don't want to run into someone particular right now." Rory explained while turning around and began walking in the other direction.

"Rory Gilmore?" A familiar voice asked.

"_Oh no, this is not happening_." Rory thought to herself while looking at the person who just said her name.

"Logan? I didn't know you would be here." Rory said with an awkward smile.

"Well dad kind of demanded, you remember what he is like." Logan said.

"I remember yes."

"How are you? Logan asked.

"I'm fine, you?" Rory answered.

"I'm alright, what paper are you working for now?" He asked.

"I'm working for the New York Times." She answered.

"Wow Rory, that's huge."

"Yeah, it is. Sorry, this is my co-worker Alexandra. Alex, this is Logan Huntzberger." Rory said while introducing Alexandra and Logan.

"You are that Logan." Alexandra said surprised.

"I guess I am. What have you said about me Ace? I mean Rory." He corrected himself.

"Just that we used to date, that's all." She said while hitting Alexandra gently on her arm.

"I'm gonna go over there, see you later Ror. Nice to meet you Logan." Alexandra excused herself.

"Nice to meet you too."

_Alexandra walked away and let Rory and Logan alone to catch up in private._

"Soo."

"Soo."

"It's been a while huh?" Rory stated.

"Yes, it has. I haven't seen you since your graduation from Yale."

"God, that's like ten years ago. Has it really been that long?" She asked.

"It really has been. Listen I have to go check-in with my people before dad finds out that I haven't and flys down here himself. But please have dinner with me tonight?" Logan asked hopefully.

"Sure, dinner sounds great. Text me later and we'll decide when and where?" Rory answered while handing him her business card, with her phone number on the back.

"Great, I'll see you later." Logan said while giving her his business card.

_They said goodbye to each other and they walked their separate ways. Rory watched as Logan walked away, wondering what she had just said yes to. She had said yes to a dinner tonight with her ex-boyfriend that she hadn't seen for almost 10 years. The man, that she still wasn't sure she was completely over? Man, was she screwed. She took her phone out of her bag and texted Alexandra._

"Hey, I'm going back to the hotel for a while. Cover for me?" - Rory.

"_Sure, everything okay?_ " - Alex.

"Yeah, Logan just asked me out to dinner tonight soo." - Rory.

"_Wow, that's a good thing right?_" - Alex

"I guess, we haven't seen each other since I graduated College and that's almost ten years ago."-Rory.

"_Wow, ten years is a really long time._" - Alex.

"Yes it is, it's hard to believe that it has been that long. He didn't look like he had aged anything at all." - Rory.

"_I probably shouldn't say this but he did look kind of hot actually. I can see why you fell for him_." - Alex.

"I didn't just fell for his looks, I fell for the person he was, the way he made me feel. He made me get out of my comfort zone, like never before." - Rory.

"_Do you still have feelings for him? " - _Alex.

"I don't think I never really stopped having feelings for him, the way things ended between us. I never really got closure." - Rory.

"_Well go and enjoy your dinner and then tell me everything, I want details_."

"Sure, I'll see you later." - Rory.

_She put her phone back into her purse and began walking back to the hotel, which was located ten minutes from the conference was being held. On the way back, she texted Finn. The two of them had been in contact ever since she and Logan broke up. Over time Finn had become her closest friend, they still meet up a few times a year._

"Why didn't you tell me Logan would be in Hamburg, at the same time as me?" - Rory.

"_I'm sorry love, it slipped my mind. Have you seen him yet?_" - Finn.

"Yeah right Finn, I know you still want me and Logan to get back together. And yes I ran into him at the conference. He asked me out to dinner tonight." - Rory.

"_You two belong together love, maybe he just wants to catch up with you? It has been almost ten years since you last saw each other right?_" - Finn.

"Yes it has, but things have changed. We aren't the same people as we were in college." - Rory.

"_Do you still have feelings for him?_" - Finn.

"I'm not sure. It's Logan. he will always have a special place in my heart." - Rory.

"_Just go to dinner and enjoy each other's company. Catch up with each other._" - Finn.

"Yeah, you're right. It's just a dinner to catch up with a guy, who proposed to me and I turned him down. And who I haven't seen in ten years! I'm freaking out, why did I say yes to this? - Rory.

"_Calm down love, you said yes because you want to catch up with him and you may or may not still have feelings for him. And as you said it's Logan. Text me when the dinner is over and tell me what happened_?" - Finn.

"I will, thanks Finny." - Rory.

_Rory put her phone back in her bag and walked into the hotel room. She looked at her watch and saw it was only 5.20 pm. She decided to take a shower and then text Logan to figure out when they were gonna meet up. She were meeting up with Logan, the man she had thought she would never see again._

_"Hey it's me, Logan. I'm just checking in so that you haven't changed your mind on seeing me tonight? - _Logan H.

"Of course not, I might have freaked out for a minute or two. But Finn talked me down. When do you want to meet up? - Rory G.

"_I was thinking around 7.15 pm? Does that work for you?" _\- Logan H.

"7.15 pm works for me, where are you staying? - Rory G.

"_I'm staying at the Rutterford Hotel, you? _" - Logan H.

"You have got to be kidding me. That's where I'm staying to, how can we have missed each other?" - Rory.G

"_I honestly don't know Ace. Meet you down in the lobby around 7? _" - Logan.H

"I have missed that." - Rory.G

"_What? _" - Logan H.

"You calling me Ace." - Rory G.

"_Old habits Ace. By the way is it alright if I pick the restaurant? I have spent some time down here in Hamburg._" - Logan H.

"It's fine by me. See you in the lobby 7.15 then?" - Rory G.

"_I'll see you soon Ace._" - Logan H.

I haven't written this much ever! I just don't want to stop, I haven't been this excited for writing a story probably ever! Now since I'm stating on a new fanfic, this means my others will not be updated in a while but I'll try my best. I will be writing a part II, since otherwise, I might never stop writing. Please enjoy :)


	2. Hamburg Part 2

Hamburg Part 2.

_It was now 6.55 pm, Rory was finishing her makeup and some last details. She was wearing a red dress. A dress, she saw as her lucky dress. She looked at the time again and decided to go downstairs. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the room and towards the elevators._

_In the meantime Logan. _

_Logan had gotten finished about 20 minutes earlier and had decided to run out on an errand. He decided that he would bring some flowers to Rory. After a lot of debating, he had finally decided on red roses. He walked back to the hotel and waited in the lobby. _

_A few minutes later, Rory walked off the elevator and begun looking for Logan. She finally saw him, standing by one of the tables in the lobby, holding a flower bouquet. The two saw each other and walked towards each other. _

"Wow, you look great Ace. I brought you some flowers." Logan told her while kissing her on her cheek and handing her the bouquet.

"You don't look so bad yourself and the flowers are beautiful Logan." Rory said.

"I'm glad that you said yes, I honestly thought I would never see you again." Logan said honestly.

"Me too, I never thought I would see you again either, especially here in Hamburg of all places." Rory said.

"It's a little strange but good strange. I have picked a restaurant, which is one of my favorites whenever I'm in town. " Logan told her.

"I trust you. You have always had a sense about these things." Rory told him while linking her arm with his.

"Well let's go then, it's just two blocks from here. I thought we would walk, Hamburg is really beautiful at night actually." Logan explained while opening the door.

"I have heard that." Rory said.

_Fifteen minutes later they arrived outside the restaurant. _

"Here we are, The Oasis. They have really amazing food here." Logan told her while opening the door.

"It looks really cozy in here. Have you been here much?" Rory asked while walking in.

"A few times yes. I ate here, the first time I visited Hamburg and really fell in love with this place."

"I can see why."

_They walked over to the designated area where you were supposed to wait, to be seated. _

"Logan Huntzberger, I have a table for two." Logan told the waitress.

"Of course it's nice too see you again. This way sir." The Waitress said while showing them to their table.

"Here is the menu, I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders." The Waitress said while handing them two menus.

"So what do you recommend?"Rory asked Logan while opening the menu.

"Well, my personal favorite is pasta alfredo. So I think you should try that if you want." Logan answered her.

"I can't decide what to order, so I think I'll try the pasta alfredo." Rory said while closing the menu.

"You won't regret it." Logan reassured her.

_A few minutes later the waitress returned at took their orders. _

"We'll take two pasta alfredo's, and a bottle of your finest wine." Logan told the waitress.

"Great, I'll be back." The Waitress said.

_The waitress walked away and Rory couldn't help but laugh. _

"What are you laughing about Ace?" Logan asked.

"Things don't really change, you still order the same way."Rory said while smiling.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked curiously.

"You always used to order a bottle of their finest wine, no matter the restaurant. But it is nice to know that things don't really change."Rory answered him.

"You're right Ace, I'm sorry." Logan apologized.

"Why are you apologizing? I like it because I know you do it cause you care." Rory told him while touching his hand.

"It's a habit, I have never really thought about it actually."Logan confessed.

"I like it, you taking charge. Showing that you care."Rory told him.

"I have missed this."Logan told her honestly.

"Me too."Rory said.

"So you live in New York now?" Logan asked.

"Yes, I do. I've lived there for around five years. What about you, do you still live in London?" Rory answered him.

"Yes, I do. But dad wants me to take over the company this year so I might be moving back to the states soon." Logan told her while drinking from his wineglass.

"That's huge Logan, how do you feel about that?" Rory asked.

"I have come to terms that I'm gonna take over but still it's pretty weird. Dad has a problem with his heart so he has decided to retire. Which for me is strange, dad retiring. But it's going to be good for him." Logan answered her.

"Is your relationship better now that he's retiring?"Rory asked.

"It is, ever since he had a health scare a few years ago. Strangely that made us closer then we've been before. He isn't pushing me as much anymore, now it's just mom." Logan answered while half-smiling.

"I'm glad you and Mitchum have a better relationship now. Is Shira still trying to set you up with women?"Rory asked.

"Yes, she is. But enough about me, I saw in the paper a few years ago that Lorelai and Christopher had a baby." Logan said.

"Yes, Amelia. She's three years old now. I love having a little sister, she is a copy of me when I was her age."Rory said while pulling up a photo of her and Amelia on her phone.

"She is adorable Ace." Logan told her.

"Yes, she is." Rory said.

_About an hour later they had finished their meal and were walking back to the hotel. _

"I really enjoyed tonight, it was nice catching up again."Rory told him.

"Me too Ace."Logan told her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come up to my room with me?" Rory asked, while touching his arm.

"I'd love to Ace." Logan answered with one of his famous smiles.

_They walked into the hotel, then continued towards the elevators. Once inside the elevator, Logan leaned in and kissed Rory on the mouth. _

"Oh my god." Rory said between the kisses.

_Rory placed her arms around Logan's neck and kissed him back. They walked to the door to Rory's room. Without stopping to kiss each other, they slowly made it to the door. Rory fished up her keycard and unlocked the door. _

_All their clothes made their way to the floor, one-piece at the time. First Rory's shirt, Logan's shirt, then Rory's pants and Logan's pants too. One thing led to another and they ended up together in the bed. _

_BREAK BREAK BREAK _

_The next morning Rory woke up, in bed next to Logan. The man she had never in a million times thought she would see again. He was also the one, she still loved. She gently shook Logan awake. _

"Well good morning there Ace." Logan said not fully awake yet.

"Good morning. Soo that happened." Rory said while blushing.

"Yes, it did. It felt like we never stopped, especially not for ten years." Logan told her while kissing her on the mouth.

"We should probably talk about it." Rory stated while looking at him.

"Yeah and there is something I need to tell you." Logan told her.

"What is it?" Rory asked nervously.

"I'm engaged." Logan answered while avoiding eye-contact.

"YOU ARE WHAT?!" Rory screamed.

"Calm down Rory, let me explain." Logan begged her.

"I'm waiting." Rory said while crossing her arms.

"A couple of years ago, I found out about a deal that my dad had made. It was with Odette's father. See Odette and her family is a pretty big deal in France. My dad and Odette's father made a deal that when I took over the company. She and I would to be engaged and then marry. But we don't even love each other, it's just for show. We don't even live together, we have gone to some galas and other things but she is not the person I love." Logan explained.

"But, but.." Rory said in chock.

"I don't love her and I don't want to be with her. I have Colin working one some kind of loop hole. But until he finds one, I'm still engaged to be married to Odette. There are plans in motion for her to move in soon. I hate it Rory, just when I think I have a good relationship with dad, this happens and he won't budge on it either." Logan told her honestly and while tearing up.

"Oh Logan." Rory told him while drying his tears with her thumb.

"I don't love her, I love you." Logan told her while crying.

"I love you too Logan. I never stopped." Rory told him honestly.

"So what does this mean?" Logan asked while looking at her.

For you who wonder why I didn't write more on the intimate "Sex" scene. Is because I'm not really comfortable writing it. I just wanted to give myself a chance on trying, but it didn't really work out. But at least you got a little taste. 

Thank you so so much for reading! For the first time in a long time, I can actually write. The words just come to me. 


	3. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas

What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.

_After having woken up together, Rory and Logan tried to go back to as nothing had happened between them. But it had, they had told each other that they still loved each other. And that was not just going away. The conference had ended and Rory had gone back to New York and Logan to London. _

_That had been three days ago now and neither of them had made any contact with each other. As soon as Rory had landed in New York, she had checked her phone in hope of seeing a message from Logan. But no such luck. _

_Logan had done the same, just as he had landed in London, he checked his phone. Hoping he would see a message from his Ace, but no such luck. _

_Rory had tried to put Logan out of her mind, but she just couldn't. It was impossible. She had finally heard the words, the words she had wanted to hear ever since they had broken up. "I love you Ace." Those words were still echoing in her head, she kept replaying the moment in her head. _

_Logan was sitting at his desk in his office, looking at a photo he had on the desk. This particular photo was of him and Rory on her first LDB event. They had just jumped and that was the moment he knew he had fallen for Rory. He sat there, replaying the moment when his Ace had said: "I love you too, I never stopped loving you Logan." He had let her slip through his fingers once again. Just like that day ten years ago, that was the day he had regretted ever since._

_NEW YORK _

_Rory was sitting on her couch, when her phone buzzed, god she hoped it was from him. She looked at her phone, it was Finn. She sighed in disappointment. _

_"Are you back in New York?" - Finn. _

"Yeah, I'm back. Did you know that he's engaged Finn?" - Rory.

_"I did love, he promised he would tell you before anything happened. He doesn't love her, he still loves you. Their engagement is a business deal, that is all. He has Colin working around the clock to find some kind of loophole. - Finn. _

"Well, we managed to sleep together before he told me. I still love him Finny.. I never stopped loving him. And now I haven't heard from him since, what if he didn't mean it?" - Rory.

_"Of course he meant it, love. The man hasn't had a meaningful relationship since you because he still loves you. The two of you are meant to be together." - Finn. _

"But he is still engaged.. What if he chooses her over me?" - Rory.

_"He would never choose her over you Rory. He loves you. I think I know why he hasn't texted you is because he doesn't know what he should say to you. Why haven't you texted him since you got back?" - Finn. _

"I don't know why I haven't texted him, I think it is because I don't know what to say to him."-Rory.

_"You should text him love. Do you miss him?" - Finn. _

"Yeah I do, I really miss him." - Rory.

_"Then text him and say that. I'm sure that he's missing you to. - Finn. _

"You're right, I'll text him. Talk to you later?" - Rory.

_"I'll talk to you later love." - Finn._

_She exited Finn and her conversation and pulled up Logan's and her conversation instead. _

"Soo, I don't exactly know how to say this but I miss you. I know I might not have the right anymore but I still miss you. " - Rory.

_She stared at the phone after she had sent the message, but when she didn't get an answer after a few minutes. She laid down her phone and got dressed for work. Deep down she knew she shouldn't have sent that._

_LONDON _

_Logan was sitting at his desk when his phone buzzed. He took up his phone and saw he had a message from Rory, his Ace. "Soo, I don't exactly know how to say this but I miss you. I know I might not have the right anymore but I still miss you. " - Rory._

_His Ace had just told him that she missed him. She didn't think she had the right to miss him, but if anyone had the right to miss him it was her. He stared at the phone, not knowing what to write back. After a few minutes, he decided to text her back. _

"I'm sorry I haven't texted you since I got back to London. To be honest I didn't know what to write to you Ace. I miss you too. And to be honest the only person, that I want to hear from that they miss me, is you." - Logan.

_He put his phone down again and sighed. All he wanted to do was leave the office and go straight to the airport and fly to New York and be with his Ace. But the truth was, she hadn't been his Ace since college. But even though she hadn't been his for so long, she would always be his Ace. _

_NEW YORK._

_Rory had just walked into her office, when her phone buzzed. She took her phone out of her bag and saw that she had gotten a text from Logan. _

_"I'm sorry I haven't texted you since I got back to London. To be honest I didn't know what to write to you Ace. I miss you too. And honestly the only person, that I want to hear from that they miss me, is you." - Logan.  
_

_She decided to reply. _

"I don't regret anything that we said in Hamburg. I don't want to go back to not seeing each other again. It feels like my heart is beginning to feel whole again after ten years. But you are engaged and I don't know what to do about that. - Rory.

_A few seconds went by and then her phone buzzed again._

_"I don't want to go back to not seeing you either Ace. I know I'm engaged but there is only one person that I want to be with and it is you. I might have an idea, it's not a real relationship not until Colin finds a loophole to this thing." - Logan. _

"What kind of idea? I'm listening." - Rory.

_"Well, you know the saying "What happens in Vegas, stay's in Vegas? What if we were to have an arrangement like that? When we're together we're together and when we're not we're not. No strings attached. __And before you say anything you will never be the other woman, you are the only one woman for me. It might be wrong, but I'll do anything to be together with you again. What do you say Ace, you in? - Logan. _

"In Omnia Paratus." - Rory.

_"I take that as a yes. Listen I will be in the states Tuesday the 16th in one week. Meet me at our old college apartment? " - Logan. _

"I'll meet you there Master and commander." - Rory.

_LONDON_

_He couldn't help but smile at that she called him Master and commander, that was what he had told her to call him the second time they meet. Though she hardly ever called him that, he knew it was extra special when she called him that. _

_NEW YORK _

_She put down her phone and wondered what she had just agreed to. She had agreed to a no-strings-attached just like in College. But she didn't really care because she got a chance to be with the man she loved. She would do anything to be with him again, and if that meant she became the other woman, then that was just something she had to deal with. Because this was something they both wanted._

_Soo this might not be so well received since she is now the "other woman." But to be honest I loved the storyline in the show. I would have taken anything to see Logan and Rory being together even though it wasn't the best way. I really hope you enjoy this latest chapter. _


	4. Life and Death Brigade Gang Reunion

Life and Death Brigade Gang Reunion.

_A week had gone by since Rory and Logan had run into each other in Hamburg. The had stayed in contact over the week and since Logan would be coming to New York for a few meetings with the Huntzberger Group. They had decided to meet at the roof of their old College apartment. _

_Rory was putting some final touches on her makeup when she got a text from Logan. _

_"Hey, I just landed at JFK. See you in one hour? - Master In Commander. _

"Of course, I'll see you on the roof." - Ace.

_She laid down her phone in her purse, made her way downstairs to the parking garage and drove to Yale where their old apartment was. After around one hour later, she parked outside the apartment building. _

"I'm downstairs, where are you?" - Ace.

_"Wait there, I'm coming." - Master In Commander. _

"You are gonna blindfold me, aren't you?" - Ace.

_Just as she had hit send, she got blindfolded from behind. _

"Logaaan, you know how I feel about being blindfolded." She told him with a failed attempt at being serious.

"This is the fun part Ace, don't you trust me by now?" He asked while grabbing her hand and began leading her towards the roof.

"Of course I trust you, I just don't like being blindfolded." Rory answered while holding a firm grip around Logan's hand.

"Then trust me Ace."Logan told her while guiding her up the stairs.

_Once they had made it up for all the stairs, Logan opened the door to the roof. He then guided her over the threshold. Once they both had crossed the threshold, Logan removed the blindfold and everyone screamed: "In Omnia Paratus." Rory was stunned, Logan had managed to surprise her once again. _

_She was surrounded by people that she hadn't seen for so long. Colin, Rosemary and Stephanie and of course her best friend Finn._

"I can't believe it, that after all these years you still manage to surprise me." Rory told Logan while gently slapping his chest.

"I still have my ways Ace." Logan told her while handing a glass of champagne to her.

"And you Finn, how could you keep this from me? You are usually the worst at keeping secrets."Rory asked Finn while hugging him.

"It wasn't easy believe me, love. But I knew if I let the secret slip, Huntz over here would kill me." Finn told her while kissing her cheek.

"I know the feeling." Rory said while looking over at Logan, who was just smiling.

"Let me look at you Reporter Girl, it has been ages since we saw each other." Colin said while spinning Rory around.

"Colin, you saw me just a few months ago."Rory told him while laughing.

"But it feels like so long ago. I missed you." Colin told her while hugging her.

"I missed you to Colin."Rory said while hugging him.

"So this was your plan all along huh?" Rory asked Logan while taking a sip from her glass.

"Not at first, but when we all were going to be in town at the same time. I figured why not, have an LDB gang reunion? You don't mind do you Ace?" Logan asked concerned that she did mind.

"Of course I don't mind, I didn't expect anything else. It's typical you, and I like it." She answered while looking at him.

_They all sat down by the table, Rory looked out over all her friends, that she had missed so much. They hadn't all been in the same space since College. Just as they had begun eating, Logan's phone rang. _

"I have to take this, excuse me." He said while standing up from the table and walked away.

"Soo you and Logan huh? What happened?" Stephanie asked.

"We ran into each other in Hamburg at a conference. It's complicated, he is engaged." Rory sighed while looking over at Logan.

"He doesn't love her you know? We don't even like her. It's a business deal, between Mitchum and Odette's father. Besides anyone with eyes, can see that you two are still in love with each other." Colin told her.

"I know he doesn't love her, but he is still engaged and I know it's wrong but I can't help it. He has just come back into my life, I don't want to live without him. But by being with him, I'm the other woman." Rory told them while sighing.

"Oh Ror, you will never be the other woman, not to us and absolutely not to Logan. He still loves you, he might not fully know it but he is. What you had was special, it still is. And I promise you I am working around the clock, to find any type of loophole to this contract." Colin told her while laying his hand on her shoulder.

"I really appreciate it Colin, I know Logan does too."Rory told him honestly.

_After a while, Logan came back to the table. He took his seat beside Rory and sighed. _

"Your dad?" She whispered.

"Yeah, he wants me to come to the house tomorrow and discuss something. I didn't think he would call this quickly, I haven't even been here for two hours. Plus I was hoping we could spend the day tomorrow, if you'll have me?" He asked while grabbing her hand.

"I was hoping you would ask, since you are here and you did promise me." Rory told him while smiling.

"Hey, why don't we go to the old man's shoe?" Finn asked.

"Aren't we a little old to be going to a college bar Finn?" Logan answered.

"I am never to old, especially not to hook up with college girls." Finn said while standing up.

"Finn, we are almost 30 years old. You are way too old for college girls." Stephanie told him.

"I'm 29 for a whole other year." Finn pouted.

"You turn 30 in three months Finn, that's not a whole year." Rory laughed.

"But I can still pretend I'm only 29." Finn said.

"Whatever you say Finny, I will always know your correct age." Rory told him.

"You tell anyone my age and I will tell everyone what happened on a certain Halloween party a few years ago."Finn threatened her.

"You wouldn't do that."Rory gasped.

"Try me, Gilmore." Finn said.

"What is he talking about?" Rosemary asked curiously.

"A thing happened at a Halloween party a few years ago, and if Finn likes to live, he won't tell anyone."Rory said while shooting Finn a look.

"Then don't tell anyone about my real age. Now are we going or what?" Finn asked.

"We are not going to a college bar Finn!" The whole gang screamed.

"I give up." Finn said while crossing his arms.

"But we could go back to New York? I know this great bar, you can get drunk there instead."Colin said.

"The Big Apple it is then."Finn announced.

_They cleaned up on the roof and then made their way down to their cars. Logan whom had taken a cab from the airport, went with Rory and everyone else in their separate cars. They decided to meet up outside Rory's apartment in the City and then go together to the bar. _

"Thanks for letting me ride with you." Logan said.

"Well I couldn't just leave you here, could I?" Rory joked.

"I guess not." Logan simply said.

"I'm just kidding Logan, what's wrong?" Rory asked him.

"Dad wants me to take over in three months, so I'm moving back to the States." Logan answered.

"I know you Logan, there is more." Rory told him while grabbing his hand.

"He informed me that Odette would also be moving to the states. She will be moving in with me in three months." Logan said while avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, that's huge. But look on the bright side, you will be here in New York with me." Rory told him.

"That is the only positive thing about this whole thing, that I can be closer to you." Logan told her while kissing her hand.

"Do you want to stay at my apartment tonight?" Rory asked carefully.

"I'd love to, I don't really feel like going to the hotel."Logan answered her honestly.

"So the gang knows about us." Rory said while smiling a little.

"I figured as much, since Colin is helping me to find a loophole in the contract and Finn being your best friend. It was just a matter of time before Rosemary, Stephanie found out. But I don't care that they know because they are our friends and they support us." Logan explained.

"Colin said that anyone with eyes can see that we still love each other." Rory told him.

"Well it is true, because I still love you. I haven't had a serious relationship since you, Rory.." You made me the man I am today, you got me to change, made me take charge and grow up. To be the man that you deserved, you changed my life Ace." Logan told her honestly.

"Oh Logan, you changed my life too. Before you I didn't take as many risks as I did after I meet you. I mean I jumped of a seven-story building thanks to you."Rory told him.

_An hour and twenty minutes later they all meet up again outside Rory's apartment._

_Thanks for reaading and supporting me guys! _


	5. Change Of Plans

Change Of Plans.

_The next morning, Rory woke up by the noise of the shower running. She grabbed her shirt, that laid on the floor and walked into the bathroom._

"Logan, is that you?" She joked.

"Yeah Ace, who else did you think it was?" Logan answered while opening the shower door and sticking out his head.

"Oh I don't know, I was hoping it was Finn."Rory told him laughing.

"Really funny Ace, you're not Finn's type of girl." Logan told her while trying to act serious.

"That's not what he said the first time I meet him."Rory told him while smiling a little.

"I remember, now grab me a towel, would you? Please?" Logan begged her.

"Why do you need a towel? It's not like I have seen it before."Rory told him while grabbing an aspirin.

"True, but I'd still like a towel Ace." Logan told her.

"Fine, I'll grab you a towel."She pouted.

"Thanks, Ace. You got a headache?"Logan asked.

"More like a hangover, how much did we drink last night? And why are you not hungover?" Rory answered while handing him the towel.

"Years and years of practicing Ace." He told her while wrapping the towel around his waist.

"Whatever you say, I have seen you hungover more than once." Rory told him while kissing him on the mouth.

"That you have yes. Hey, I was thinking, that we could meet up for lunch after I'm finished at mom and dads?" Logan asked her.

"Sure, I have a meeting at work. But I think I'll be done around 1 pm, where do you wanna eat?" Rory answered him.

"Well I think Hartford is out, so is Stars Hollow. So I think our only option is New York." Logan told her while pulling his shirt over his head.

"Great, my turn to pick the restaurant this time?" Rory asked.

"It's only fair, I trust you." Logan answered her while kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you. By the way, what time is it?" Rory asked.

"It's a little after 09:00 am. I need to leave in like twenty minutes if I'm gonna make it to Hartford in time." Logan answered her.

"I should get dressed too, my meeting starts at 10.00 am. After you're done with your parents, it will be us two of us for the rest of your stay right?" Rory asked.

"Of course, well besides a few meetings at work. But after that, I'm all yours." Logan answered her.

"It better be, btw how long are you staying? I forgot how long." Rory asked.

"I'm just staying for four days, I wish it was longer." Logan told her.

"Well four days is more than I have had in years, so I think I can manage."Rory told him while buttoning her blouse.

_Twenty minutes later._

"I should get going, but I'll call you as soon as I'm on my way back into the city." Logan told her while grabbing his jacket and phone.

"You do that, by the way, how are you getting to Hartford? You don't have your car?"Rory asked while putting her hair in a ponytail.

"I have a car service, perks of being the head of the company Ace." He answered her while kissing her on the mouth.

"Things never change do they?"Rory laughed.

"What?" Logan questioned.

"You had a car service when I meet you in College, you practically forced me to borrow it rememeber?" Rory answered him.

"Right, you had spent the night in my dorm while Finn, Colin, Robert and me were playing cards. Then in the morning you got a call about Lorelai and you needed to get back to Stars Hollow and you didn't have your car. So I told you to borrow mine, but you didn't want to drive my car and I told you it was a car service." Logan remembered.

"It was the first time that I knew that you really cared about me."Rory told him honestly.

"I have always cared about you Ace. I always knew that you were with me because you liked me for who I was and not of my name or money." Logan told her.

"I never cared about your money or your name, I saw you for the man you are. Now you really need to leave, or you will be late. And you know your dad, he likes it when you are on time."Rory told him while kissing him on the cheek.

"You're right I need to leave, I'll call you soon." Logan told her while kissing her one last time then he walked out of the door.

_After he had left, Rory finished getting dressed, she looked at her watch and saw it was 09.26 am. She decided to call her mom, knowing she would have dropped off her sister at daycare by now and that she would soon be at the Dragonfly Inn. She grabbed her phone and dialed Lorelai's number. After a few seconds Lorelai picked up._

_"So you are alive huh? I thought you had forgotten about me, the woman who spent 16 hours giving birth to you." - _Lorelai.

"Yes I'm alive and no I haven't forgotten you mom. I have just been busy, I have had a lot to do since I got back from Hamburg. How are you guys?" - Rory.

_"Your sister is good, she misses her sister and your dad is good. He is just really busy at the law firm. And I'm really busy at the Inn, it's our busiest time of the season. But other than that we're fine. By the way my mother keeps asking for when you are coming to come to Friday night dinner." - _Lorelai.

"You can tell her I will try to be there this Friday, speaking of grandma. How's grandpa doing?"- Rory.

_"He's doing alright, considering it's just been two months since he had his heart attack. He is doing better each day, but it's still hard. He spends most of his days in bed either reading or watching tv and driving mom crazy." - _Lorelai.

"I'm relieved to hear that he's doing a little better. I really need to visit them more often, it's just hard to get away from work. But tell grandma that I will really try to come on Friday. Now I really should get to work, I have a meeting in twenty minutes. I'll talk to you tonight?" - Rory.

_"Of course kid, I'll tell mom that you will try and make it on Friday." - _Lorelai.

_Rory ended the call, she grabbed her bag with her computer and other important things. She got downstairs and begun walking to work, luckily for her it only took ten minutes to walk from her apartment to her office building._

_Two hours later Rory finished her meeting, once she got back to her office, she called Logan. After a few seconds of waiting, he picked up. _

_"Hey, you. Is your meeting over?" - Logan._

"Yupp, are you back in the city yet?" - Rory.

_"Almost, I have twenty minutes left. Have you picked a place yet?" - Logan. _

"Yes, I have. Could you pick me up at my office, do you know where it is?" - Rory.

_"Sure, I know the address, I have been to The New York Times office once or twice actually."- Logan. _

"Of course you have been here, what magazines haven't you been too?" - Rory.

_"I think I have been to all of them." - Logan. _

"I'm not surprised. Now tell me what did Shira and Mitchum want?" - Rory.

_"Dad wants to move up the date to when I take over the company and move to New York. And that means Odette will move here too. Instead of three months, he now wants it to be one. Something about responsibilities to my engagement to Odette, and mom said it was time to plan the wedding and all of that. I really thought my relationship with dad was better than before but as usual, just as I get my hopes up, he pulls something like this." - Logan. _

"I can't believe them forcing you into a marriage you don't even want, demanding that you move here in one month when it was supposed to be three. As for your relationship with him, I know you want to have a somewhat normal relationship with him. But he doesn't know what that is, he doesn't even know you. He only sees what he thinks is best for you, not what actually is good for you."- Rory.

_"Yeah, you're right Ace. Could we reschedule our lunch for another time? I think I should go to the hotel and rest for a while." - Logan._

"Sure we can, but are you sure you want to be alone? You could always come over to my place, I really don't mind." - Rory.

_"Thanks, Ace, but I wouldn't be the best company right now." - Logan. _

"I don't care, Logan, I have seen you at your lowest and if you go back to your hotel. I will just ask Finn where you are staying and I will show up at your door. Because I care about you, you know that. Please stay at my place?" - Rory.

_"If you really don't mind, I can be at your place in 10 minutes." - Logan. _

" I really don't mind Logan. I'll be there in ten minutes too, meet you in the lobby?" - Rory.

_"See you in ten." - Logan. _

_Ten minutes later Rory walked into the lobby of her apartment building, she saw Logan waiting by the elevators, she walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, just as she did he turned around and she saw the tears running down Logan's face. She also saw his bloody hand. _

"Oh my god, Logan, what did you do?" Rory asked him panicked.

"I punched a parking sign, I had to punch something. I panicked." Logan answered her between his sobs.

"Let's go upstairs and I will take a look at your hand." Rory told him while leading him into the elevator.

_They went upstairs, walked into Rory's apartment. _

"Go sit down on the couch and I'll get the first aid kit." Rory instructed him.

_Logan did as instructed, he went to sit down on the couch. A few minutes later when Rory got back with the first aid kit, she saw that Logan had fallen asleep. She walked over to the couch, and placed a blanket over him. She then began to clean his hand. _

_I honestly don't know what has happened to me, I have never written this much before.. I'm in shock, how I even manage to write this much I don't know xD _


	6. Family

Family.

_Two days later __Rory was getting__ready__ for __Friday__ night __dinner__ with __her__ grandparents and her parents. She __couldn't __stop t__hinking about Logan. She had helped clean his hand and then he just left without saying goodbye. And today was Friday the 20th which meant that he would be going back to London. She wouldn't get to see him before he left, he had only left a note explaining why. _

_"Dear Ace, I apologize for leaving like this. I'm sorry about yesterday, showing up like that crying and having a bloody hand. Things didn't go as planned with my parents and you know I am about showing my feelings. I just need a little time alone right now. I promise I'll call you, I'm so sorry Rory. Please forgive me." - Logan. _

_After she had read the note, she couldn't help but get tears in her eyes. She knew he didn't like to show people what he was feeling. But after all these years she had thought that would at least open up to her. She hadn't even gotten a single text or call from him since he just left her apartment. She had called Finn asking if he had heard anything from Logan, which he hadn't. She figured that it would be for the best to let Logan contact her when he felt ready. _

_"Are you on your way to your grandparents?" - Mom. _

_The text from her mom, interrupted her thoughts and brought her back to reality. She finished getting ready and then drove to Hartford for Friday dinner. __ Then once she parked the car outside her grandparents' house, she realized she had to put on a brave face. She couldn't let them know what was wrong and especially not tell them about Logan, since she knew that they knew that Logan was engaged to be married. _

_She got out of the car and walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell, a few seconds later her grandmother opened the door. _

"Rory, dear! How are you? It's been so long since we've seen you." Her grandmother Emily greeted her while showing her inside.

"I'm fine grandma, I know I have just been busy at work. How are you?" Rory asked while taking off her coat.

"I understand Rory, both I and your grandfather are so proud of you. And I'm fine, your grandfather is just driving me a little crazy right now."Emily answered her.

"How is grandpa doing?"Rory asked Emily as they were walking into the living room.

"I'm just fine Rory." Richard said while coming down the stairs.

"Hi Grandpa, you look better than when I last saw you." Rory told her grandfather while walking over to him and hugged him.

"I'm feeling much better now, enough about me. How are you Rory?" Richard asked her while sitting down on the couch.

"I'm fine grandpa, I just have a lot to do at work right now." Rory answered.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Emily asked.

"No, I'm not. I just don't have the time right now." Rory answered.

"I heard that Logan Huntzberger is engaged to be married to some from the french elite." Emily said.

"I have heard that yes, I'm happy that he has found someone." Rory lied.

_Ten minutes Lorelai, Christopher and Amelia arrived. _

"Well you did keep your promise, you showed up." Lorelai said while hugging her daughter.

"I figured you would keep calling me until I showed so I decided I would." Rory told her while hugging Lorelai back.

"I've missed you kiddo, we don't see you so much anymore." Christopher told Rory while hugging her.

"I have missed you too dad, I know I just have been really busy with work." Rory said.

"Hi sissy, I missed you." Amelia told Rory.

"I have missed you too sweetie." Rory told her while picking her up and hugged her.

_They all had just sat down in the living room and had begun talking when the doorbell rang again. _

"Are we expecting anyone else?" Rory asked her grandparents.

"I invited Logan, Shira mentioned he was in town for a few days. He was supposed to leave tonight but I managed to convince him to join us tonight. You don't mind do you Rory?" Emily asked.

"You hope I don't mind that you invited my ex-boyfriend who is engaged? Yes, grandma, I mind."Rory answered infuriated.

"Mom, you could at least have asked Rory, she haven't seen him since she turned him down at her graduation." Lorelai told Emily.

"Well he is here now, I can't just ask him to leave." Emily said while walking towards the door to greet Logan.

"I can't believe that she did that kid."Lorelai told Rory while putting her hand on Rory's shoulder.

"Well I do, and there is something you should know. I have seen Logan since we broke up ten years ago. I ran into him while I was in Hamburg a month ago." Rory confessed.

"I figured you would run into him, seeing it was a conference for journalists. I just don't get why you didn't tell me."Lorelai told her.

"I guess it just slipped my mind and it was really a complete surprise running into him there."Rory told her while keeping her eyes at the entrance where Emily and Logan still were.

_ A few minutes later Logan and Emily walked into the living room where everyone was waiting. Logan stopped in his tracks, he should have figured that she would be here. _

"Logan, son, how are you?" Richard greeted him.

"I'm good Richard, how are you? Mom and dad mentioned that you had a heart attack a month ago." Logan said while shaking Richard's hand.

"Yes I did, it was quite scary but I'm starting to get better." Richard said.

"Logan, it's been a while. I guess congratulations on your engagement are in order." Christopher told Logan while shaking his hand.

"Thank you, Christopher." Logan thanked him.

"So my mother managed to rope you into attending this happy occasion." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Well when Emily called I knew I couldn't really turn her down and it has been some time since I have been here." Logan said.

"So grandma managed to get you to change your travel plans huh?" Rory asked coldly.

"Yes, she did, dad took me leaving a day later better than I thought. At least when I told him why." Logan answered her.

"Dinner is served ." The maid announced.

"Thank you. Let's go into the dining room." Emily said.

"I'll be right in grandma, I just have to make one quick call." Rory lied.

"I'll be right in as well Emily, I have to use the restroom." Logan lied.

"Don't be too long Rory." Emily told her while joining the others in the dining room.

_Just as soon as everyone had gone into the dining room, Rory and Logan began talking. _

"I can't believe you, leaving like that?! Just writing me a damn note." Rory said angrily.

"Rory, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done it like that. I just needed to get away from people, I went to my therapist I have in New York. As for me ignoring your calls and texts is just wrong, but I have a tendency to ignore people when I'm having a bad day. Or in this case a bad few days."Logan explained.

"You have a therapist?" Rory asked, forgetting everything else he had just said.

"Yeah, it's a long story but I promise that I will explain everything. Now we should join the others." Logan said.

"I'm holding you to your promise. Also why you really changed your travel plans just so that you could be here." Rory told him.

"I promise, since I changed my plans. I don't leave until tomorrow night." Logan said.

"Good, we'll talk about everything tomorrow? There is a coffee shop just by my apartment building, we'll meet there around 11?" Rory asked making it sound more like a demand then a question.

"I'll see you at 11." Logan told her.

_They walked into the dining room. _

"I'm sorry grandma, I had to check-in with the office. We're going to print tomorrow, I just wanted to check that we had everything." Rory apologized.

_I swear there is something wrong with me, I haven't felt this inspired in so long. At least not since "My Knight In Shining Armor." I think it's very much thanks to you my readers, you commenting on the chapter's supporting me. Your words mean the world to me 3 _


	7. The Truth Comes Out

_The next day Logan was getting ready to go meet Rory outside her apartment building, he knew he owed her an explanation to what had happened three days earlier. He thought he had gotten past this, the depression he had dealt with a few years back._

_The constant pressure, the feeling of not being enough, the being alone and the loss of his one true love. That on top of everything else he had to deal with on a daily basis. He began seeing his therapist five years ago when he realized he needed someone to talk to. He had kept it a secret until now, he realized he needed to be honest with Rory. _

_"Are you almost here?" - Ace._

"In the taxi now, five minutes away." - Logan H.

_"Good, see you soon." - Ace._

"I promised, besides there are things I should have told you." - Logan H.

_"I figured as much last night, whatever is it, I'm here for you." - Ace._

"I should have told you from the start." - Logan H.

_"Well you are going to tell me now, that's all that matters. I care about you." - Ace._

"I just haven't known if I should tell you or not. You know what I'm like."-Logan.

_"I do know, I have told you this before and I'm telling you again. I will never judge you or your feelings. All I ever want to do, is to be here for you. I hate seeing you suffer, like you did the other night." - Ace._

"This has always been a weak point for me, admitting how I'm feeling. I have gotten too good to keep things bottled inside." -Logan.

_Five minutes later the cab stopped outside Rory's apartment building, Logan paid the cab driver and got out. He saw her standing just outside the entrance waiting for him. Just as Rory saw him, she walked over to him and hugged him._

"Hi Ace." He said while hugging her.

"Hi yourself, I've missed you." Rory admitted.

"I've missed you too. Thanks for seeing me." Logan told her.

"Of course I want to see you Logan." Rory told him.

"I wouldn't blame you after the other day, just leaving like that." Logan apologized.

"Logan, there is nothing to apologize for. I just want you to talk to me. I know we said no strings attached. But come on it's me and you." Rory told him while grabbing his hand.

"I think we were kidding each other when we came up with this idea. I mean ten years has gone by and I still love you." Logan told her.

"I still love you too. Now should we get something to eat?" Rory wondered.

"I was hoping we could just go up to your apartment and talk there instead? If it's okay with you?" Logan answered.

"Sure, I think my apartment is a better place to talk." Rory said while walking towards the door, still holding on to Logan's hand.

_They walked onto the elevator and went up to Rory's floor. Rory took up her key and unlocked the door. Once inside the apartment, they took off their shoes and jackets._

"Do you want some coffee?" Rory asked.

"Sure Ace. I'll wait in the living room if you don't mind." Logan answered.

"Why don't you join me in the kitchen?" Rory asked.

"Of course Ace."Logan answered her.

_They walked into the kitchen, Logan sat down at the kitchen Island._

"Soo why don't you tell me what's going on?" Rory asked carefully.

"Well, five years ago I got depressed, like really depressed. I have always been dealing with depression even when we were dating. I get anxiety attacks, like the other night. I don't know what to do, I get angry, sad and sometimes it's hard to breathe. I also punch things when it's the worst." Logan answered with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know what to say, you were dealing with this when we were dating? You never told me, I could have been there." Rory told him while touching his cheek.

"I guess I was afraid that you would leave me if you found out. I have always thought that my depression was a weakness and that something was wrong with me." Logan admitted.

"I would never have left you, I love you. And depression isn't a weakness, you are human Logan. There is nothing wrong with you."Rory told him while starting to tear up.

"I have begun to realize that now. I have been seeing my therapist for five years or therapists. I have two, since I travel between here and London so much." Logan said.

"Oh Logan, I honestly don't know what to say. Other than I'm here for you."Rory told him.

"I have started to realized that again, you are the one I have always been able to count on."Logan said while tearing up.

"You need to know that I don't think less of you because of this, I would never. I'm not that person. I'm the person who loves you for the person you are, I have always seen you for the real you." Rory told him honestly.

"I should have been honest with you from the start, I know that. I just didn't know how to bring it up." Logan admitted.

"You can always talk to me, please. I don't want you to keep things bottled up anymore. It's me Logan, I have seen you at your lowest. You have seen me at my lowest, I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me." Rory told him while grabbing his hand.

"I promise, I'll try." Logan promised while kissing her hand.

"Good, now how about we talk about something else?" Rory suggested.

"Yes please." Logan said.

"I haven't heard from Colin in a while, is he any closer to finding a loophole to the marriage agreement?" Rory asked.

"He says he thinks he's getting close. But I don't think he'll find anything before Odette moves here." Logan answered her.

"I have to admit this, I hate this situation. I just want to be with you, not have to share you with anyone." Rory admitted.

"Me too, so much for the no-strings-attached huh?" Logan joked.

"I mean who did we think we were fooling? We clearly still love and care for each other. The no-strings-attached didn't work the first time, did we really think it would work a second time?"Rory laughed.

"It has always been the two of us, even when we were broken up."Logan admitted.

"What are you saying?" Rory asked.

"I'm saying that I don't care that I'm in this stupid agreement with Odette.. I want to be with you,I always have. "Logan answered.

_Finally an update! It's been a while, but I'm back . Looks like they realized the whole no-strings-attached wasn't really for them. So what's next for our favorite couple? _


	8. Unexpected News

_Three weeks later Rory walked of the elevator at Finn's floor. She walked over to the door and could hear loud voices, she hesitated for a few seconds before knocking. Seconds later the door opened and there stood Finn._

"Hi, you forgot our lunch date."Rory told him.

"I'm sorry love, I meant to call you when Logan showed up. But I forgot."Finn apologized.

"Logan's here, when did he get here? I didn't know he was in the states."Rory asked surprised.

"He flew in late last night. He got summoned by his parents. He's on the phone with Mitchum right now."Finn answered while stepping aside, and showing her inside.

"Why was he summoned here?" Rory asked curiously.

"Odette is coming tomorrow and we're having our engagement party in a week."Logan answered while walking into living room.

"You are kidding me? You haven't even moved into your apartment yet, what's the rush anyway?"Rory said while grabbing his hand.

"Mom and dad want the engagement party to happen as soon as possible. So they have arranged for me and Odette to move in together earlier that decided. They're saying it's time for us to act like a real couple." Logan sighed.

"Like they know what a real couple looks like." Rory sighed.

"Yeah, that's my parents for you."Logan said while looking at her.

"Are Colin any closer to finding a loophole?" Rory asked.

"He's working on it, apparently my dad made the contract air tight."Logan sighed.

"I could ask my dad to help. He is a really good lawyer, Colin could use need a fresh pair of eyes." Rory suggested.

"I think that's a great idea love, I think Colin would appreciate the help." Finn said.

"Great, I'll go and call dad right now. Could you call Colin and give him a heads up?"Rory asked Logan while standing up and grabbing her phone.

"I'll call him right now. But first, come here."Logan told her while grabbing her arm and pulled her into his arms and kissed her on her mouth.

"I missed you too."Rory said between the kisses.

"Not as much as I did. I'm sorry I didn't call you last night." Logan apologized.

"It's fine, I'm just happy I get to see you." Rory told him.

_A few minutes later Rory went into the kitchen and called her dad while Logan called Colin to fill him in on everything. She dialed her dad's number._

"Hey dad, are you busy?." Rory asked him.

_"Hey kiddo, no I'm free. what's up?"Christopher asked her._

"I need a lawyer, or at least some advice."Rory answered.

_"Sure, what kind of advice do you need?"Chris asked._

"Well, there is something I haven't told you or mom. I kind of have been seeing Logan."Rory answered.

_"But isn't he engaged?"Chris asked._

"Yes he is but it's an arranged marriage, business deal. His dad arranged it with some french big deal." Rory answered.

_"Aha, so what do you need my help with Ror?"Chris asked her._

"Colin McCrae, Logan's friend is looking for a loophole to the business deal. To break it, so that Logan doesn't have to get married. So that he and I can be together. But he still hasn't found any and the time is running out."Rory answered.

_"You still love him don't you? Do you want me to help Colin?" Chris asked._

"I never stopped loving him dad. I trust Colin, we could need another set of eyes to look at it."Rory answered.

_"I'll call Colin and set up a meeting. For what it's worth, I always liked you two together."Chris told her honestly._

"I really appreciate you helping us. Logan is not handling this very well. It's really hard on him."Rory said while tearing up.

_"I'll do my best sweetie, I promise. Tell Logan that I know what he's going through. You know how my parents and your mother's parents are like."Christopher reassured her._

"I really appreciate this dad." Rory told him honestly.

_"I'm happy to help Ror, you and Logan belong together." Christopher told her._

"That means so much for me to hear you say that dad. I should get back to the guys, but I'll try and come home and visit soon." Rory said.

_"Please do, we miss you Ror. I'll keep you updated on anything we find, we'll find a solution to this. Say hi to Logan for me?" Christopher told her._

"I will dad, give mom and Amelia my love. Talk to you soon." Rory said while ending the call.

_After having hung up with her dad, she joined Logan and Finn outside in the living room._

_She walked over to Logan and sat down beside him._

"Dad will do his best, he said he would call Colin." Rory told them while grabbing Logan's hand.

"Colin thought it's a good idea for your dad to help. He said he could use the help, someone with a fresh pair of eyes." Logan said.

"So now that's all taken care of, what do you guys say to getting something to eat?" Finn asked.

"I'm starving, should we go out or order in?" Rory asked.

"Let's go out, this might be one of the last times we can hang out for a while. Seeing that Odette will move in with me soon." Logan answered her while looking at her.

"Just because she's moving here doesn't mean we have to stop seeing each other, right?"Finn asked.

"No, it just means I can't hang out with all of you when Odette is around. But you won't get rid of me that easily Finny." Rory told him while smiling.

"Let's text the other's and see if they can meet for dinner? It's been awhile since we all hung out."Logan suggested.

"That's a great idea, I'll text them right now." Finn said while taking out his phone and pulling up their group chat.

_"Hey guys, anyone up for dinner?" - Finn._

_"Sure, I need to get out of the office for a while. - Colin._

_"Count me in too." - Robert._

_"Mee too. Where do are we eating?" - Juliet._

_"Me and Steph are in too." Rosemary._

_"Me and Logan too." - Rory._

_"Wait, when did you get to town Huntz?" - Robert._

_"Late last night, I'll fill you in later. Now where are we eating? - Logan._

_"I know, speaker's corner. It's uptown. Like ten minutes from here." - Rory._

_"Speaker's corner it is then, see you all there in 20?" - Colin._

_"We'll see you all there." - Rosemary._

_Twenty minutes later everyone had arrived outside the restaurant._

"It's really good to see you again Ror, it's been forever." Juliet told Rory while hugging her.

"I've missed you too Juliet."Rory said while hugging her back.

"Reporter girl, I've missed you." Robert told her while hugging her and kissed her on her cheek.

"I've missed you too Robert, it has been so long."Rory said while hugging him back.

"Let's get inside and eat." Logan said while grabbing Rory's hand.

"I'm starving, since someone forgot about our lunch today." Rory said while gently hitting Finn on his arm.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Logan here decided to drop in unannounced."Finn said while looking at Logan.

"Blame my parents." Logan said while holding his hands up in the air.

"What did they do this time?" Stephanie asked while they all sat down at the table.

"Well instead of me moving to the states in a month, they have now moved up the date so I'm moving here the end of this week. And Odette is moving here then too, and we're having our engagement party next friday. We're also moving in together when she gets here and then the wedding planning begins for real." Logan said while sighing.

"Your parents are unbelievable sometimes man, the business deal he has made with Odette's dad is air tight. But since I will be getting help from Christopher, I'm confident that we will find something soon. I'm doing my best guys." Colin explained to Rory and Logan.

"We know you are Colin, it really means a lot to us, that you're looking into this." Rory told him.

"Speaking of, you're all coming next week right?" Logan asked.

"Of course we are mate, we wouldn't leave you all alone with your parents and your fiance. We'll form a sub party, that way we can all deal with the engagement."Finn told him while drinking from his glass.

"Are you coming Ace? I'll understand if you don't want to, it just would be a lot easier with you there."Logan asked while grabbing Rory's hand.

"I don't know, won't that be really awkward? I mean me you ex/ the other woman and your fiance?" Rory asked.

"You are not the other woman, not in my eyes. You are the only woman for me, and she is not the one that I love."Logan explained while looking at her.

"I know that, but what will your parents say if I show up? You know what they think of me, they have never liked me."Rory asked concerned.

"Honestly? I don't care anymore, all that matters is that I still care about you. My parents can think whatever they want." Logan answered her honestly.

"You can always be my plus one love, just don't kiss me again."Finn laughed.

"FINN!" Rory screamed.

"What does he mean by again?" Logan asked them.

"I guess the cat is out of the bag huh?" Finn stated.

"You think? You just screwed up really bad." Rory told him while placing her hand on her forehead.

"Rory?" Logan asked.

"Umm, I guess it's out. Look Logan, after we broke up I was a mess. One night me and Finn were at this Halloween party and I got really drunk. I still missed you like crazy and I just wanted to forget everything for just a night. Soo Finn and I ended up making out and sleeping together. The next morning I realized what I had done, it took me a couple of weeks before I even could look Finn in the eyes again. We both agreed that it didn't mean anything and to keep it a secret. I was hurting Logan, I had just gotten my heart broken and lost the person that I loved. I'm sorry Logan."Rory apologized while tearing up.

"Oh Rory, you don't have to be sorry. It was a long time ago, you weren't the only one hurting. We all do things we don't mean, and that we later regret." Logan told her while drying her tears with his thumb.

"I love you."Rory told him while kissing him.

"And I love you."Logan told her while kissing her back.

"So you're not going to punch me right?"Finn asked Logan.

"No, I'm not going to punch you."Logan told him while holding Rory's hand.

"I would pay money to see Logan punch you man." Colin laughed.

"Really funny, but how much money would you pay?"Finn asked curiously.

"A lot, but Logan said he's not going to punch you."Colin said.

"But you can always reconsider Logan." Finn said.

"I'm not going to hit you Finn."Logan laughed.

"Fine, I'll give up."Finn sighed.

_I really hope you guys like this chapter! Please comment what you think :) & Please tell me if I'm moving to fast forward._


	9. Engagement Party

**Engagement Party.**

_Tonight was the night, Rory was getting dressed to go to Logan and Odette's engagement party. Finn had finally convinced her to go as his plus one. He had also promised her that if things would get to awkward, they could always form a sub party away from everyone else._

_She stopped in front of the mirror and looked at herself, she was wearing a light blue dress, with black high heels, a dark blue purse and white short earrings and a bracelet with the inscription "In omnia paratus." That Logan had given her, a few years ago._

_Suddenly there was a knock on the front door, that brought her out of her thoughts. She walked towards the door and opened it. There stood Finn, Colin, Juliet, Robert, Stephanie and Rosemary._

"What are all you guys doing here?"Rory asked surprised.

"We are here to escort you to Logan's engagement party and to make sure that you alright."Colin answered her while kissing her on her cheek.

"We weren't about to let you walk into the party alone love." Finn told her while kissing her on her cheek.

"Ror, you look stunning."Rosemary told her while hugging her.

"Thanks Rose, so do you.I really appreciate you all being here but shouldn't we get going?"Rory asked.

"Yes, I guess we should. But first let me ask you this. How are you really holding up?"Stephanie asked Rory.

"I'm holding up okay, i guess. It's a little weird going to your ex's engagement party when he is not really your ex anymore, and when you are the other woman."Rory answered honestly.

"Love, none of us sees you as the other woman. We all know that you and Logan belong together and that he still love you."Finn reassured her.

"I know, it's just strange that's all. I wonder what Shira and Mitchum's reactions will be to seeing me there." Rory said while laughing.

"That is going be fun to see." Robert said.

"Yes it really will, now let's go down to the limo."Juliet told them.

"Please tell me there is alcohol in the limo."Rory asked.

"Of course love, do you see us walking in there without any kind of alcohol in our system?"Finn replied.

"Not really, if I have to deal with Shira, Mitchum, Odette and both sets of my grandparent, I'm not walking in there without any alcohol in my system." Rory stated while opening the champagne bottle and pouring it into glasses.

"To friends and getting drunk." Colin said.

"To friends and getting drunk." The others said at once.

_Twenty minutes later they arrived outside Logan's childhood home._

"I haven't been here since Logan first introduced me to his parents all those years ago. Let's just hope this night goes better then the other one."Rory said while getting out of the limousine.

"It will, because now you got all of us here with you."Finn told her while linking his arm with Rory's.

"We should make up a code word for forming a sub party." Robert told them.

"Oh I know, In Omnia Paratus."Stephanie suggested.

"In Omnia Paratus it is."Colin said while ringing the doorbell.

"Let's do this."Rory told herself while taking a deep breath.

"Does Logan know you are coming?"Rosemary asked Rory.

"He suggested I'd come, but I forgot to text him."Rory realized.

"Logan will be happy to see you."Colin reassured her.

_Suddenly the door opened and there stood Logan and a woman, Rory assumed that was Odette. She looked nothing like Rory had imagined her. She was tall, had long straight brown hair, she was dressed in a red long slim dress and red shoes._

"Bonjour." Odette greeted them.

"Welcome guys."Logan also greeted them, while making eye contact with Rory.

_They all greeted each other, then they walked into the house that already was filled with people. Some people, Rory had never seen before and others she recognized. Like her both sets of grandparents, Emily and Richard, Straub and Francine. Her parents was there too. Just as they had walked through the door, someone called out Rory's name, she turned around and saw it was Honor._

"Omg Honor! It's been forever."Rory said while hugging Honor.

"It has, I didn't know you were coming tonight. I didn't even know you and my baby brother were talking again."Honor told her while hugging her back.

"We ran into each other in Hamburg a few months ago and we begun talking after that. Finn invited me to be his plus one tonight."Rory explained.

"Typical Logan, keeping everything a secret. I'm really happy that you are here Rory, I've missed you. And between you and me, I liked you better with Logan than him and Odette. I really can't believe that my parents are this desperate that they force Logan into an arranged marriage."Honor told her honestly.

"Me either, it took me by surprise when Finn told me."Rory agreed with her while leaving some details out.

"I should continue to mingle, but let's catch up someday just the two of us?"Honor suggested.

"I'd love to catch up."Rory said.

_Just as Honor had walked away, Emily and Richard walked up to her._

"Rory, dear, we didn't know you were coming tonight."Emily said while hugging her.

"It was a last minute thing, Finn convinced me to come as his plus one." Rory told them.

"Finn, the Australian?" Emily asked.

"Yes, grandma. The Australian, my best friend."Rory answered.

"I'm glad that you are here Rory. How's work?" Richard asked her.

"Work is busy, but I enjoy it. How are you grandpa?"Rory answered.

"I'm doing just fine, I'm feeling better for each day."Richard said.

"Have you seen your Christopher and Lorelai yet?"Emily asked Rory.

"No, I haven't grandma, I just got here."Rory answered her.

"Let's go say hello to Mitchum and Shira."Richard told Emily.

"I'll see you later."Rory told them while whispering thanks to her grandpa.

_After Richard and Emily had left, Rory decided to look for Finn and the others. She had just made it to the bar when Mitchum approached her._

"I didn't know you were coming tonight ."Mitchum stated.

"I hadn't planned on it, but Finn convinced me. I just found out a few weeks ago that Logan was engaged and I wanted to show that I was happy for him."Rory said.

"I understand that Emily and Richard invited Logan to Friday night dinner a while ago."Mitchum said.

"They did, that was the first time I had seen him since Collage."Rory lied.

"I see, where do you work now?" Mitchum asked her.

"I work for the New York Times actually."Rory answered while noticing the slight of surprise in Mitchum's face.

"That's interesting. How long have you been at the New York Times?"Mitchum asked.

"For six years."Rory answered simply.

_Just as Mitchum and Rory were talking they were interrupted by Shira._

"If I could have everyone's attention, I would like to propose a toast to Logan and Odette. May you live happily together, your father and I couldn't be prouder of you for stepping up and marrying Odette. To Logan and Odette." Shira said while raising her glass.

_The entire speech made Logan sick to his stomach. They couldn't be prouder? What in the world do they know about being proud? And stepping up and marrying Odette? Like I had a choice." Logan thought to himself._

_He started looking around the room to see if he could see Rory. He suddenly saw her standing alone by the pool. He walked outside and stopped beside her._

"You didn't tell me you were coming tonight."Logan told her while standing next to her.

"I forgot, Finn convinced me to come just last night. Besides I wasn't sure you wanted me to come."Rory told him honestly.

"Of course I wanted you to come. You are the only one that makes this whole thing manageable. I wish we could just sneak out of here, away from all of this."Logan sighed.

"What if we could?"Rory asked.

"What are you thinking Ace?"Logan asked her while looking at her.

"I'm thinking about something you teached me years ago. You said that "lesson one in coping with painfully boring parties, form a sub party."Rory answered him while smiling at his surprised face.

"You remember that?"Logan asked surprised.

"The party where my grandparents tried setting me up with boys? When I still was with Dean? And you pretending to be my boyfriend? How could I possibly forget?"Rory answered while taking her phone out of her purse.

"What are you up to Ace?"Logan asked curiously.

"Texing the others. By the way, do you have a key to the pool house?" She answered while pulling up the group chat.

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?" Logan asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Rory teased.

_Rory texted the group chat. "In Omnia Paratus, Pool house in 5. Bring all the alcohol you can grab. It's time for a change of venue." - Rory._

_"Finally, be right there." - Finn._

_"In Omnia Paratus." - Colin._

_"In Omnia Paratus." - Robert._

_"In Omnia Paratus." - Juliet._

_"In Omnia Paratus." - Stephanie._

_"In Omnia Paratus." - Rosemary._

"Really Ace?" Logan questioned.

"Really, we need a change of venue."Rory told him while walking towards the Pool house.

They reached the Pool house, where the others were waiting.

"Let's do this."Finn announced while opening the champagne bottle.

"Thanks guys for doing this!" Logan told them while drinking from his glass.

"So what's she like?" Rory asked Logan while looking down at her glass.

"She's not you Rory." Logan sighed.

"I know, but you and I will get through this together." Rory told him while grabbing his hand.

"I don't deserve you." Logan told her.

"Don't say that, we have been through so much together." Rory told him.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Logan asked.

"Sure, where?"Rory answered.

"Anywhere but here. New York?" Logan asked.

"We could go to my place?"Rory answered.

"Let's go." Logan told her while standing up and reaching out for her hand.

Rory stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Sorry guys, we're leaving."Logan told the gang.

"Have fun." Finn laughed.

"Shut up Finn, we're taking your limousine."Rory told him.

"Man, that's not fair. Just send it back here so we others can get home." Finn pouted.

"Yeah yeah Finn." Logan said while leading Rory outside to the limousine.

They got out to the limousine and got in.

"What will your parents and Odette say?"Rory asked.

"I really don't care Ace, it's you and me."Logan answered her while kissing her on the mouth.

**New update! Please enjoy!**


	10. Beginning of the end Or not?

**_Beginning of the end. Or not?_**

L_ogan and Rory had just gotten to Rory's apartment when Logan's cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and saw it was his dad calling. He sighed and answered._

"What?" He asked annoyed.

_"Don't what me. You left your own engagement party and left your fiance alone."Mitchum yelled._

"Yes I left, and she isn't my fiance. She's a girl that who's father you have a business agreement with. I don't love her and she doesn't love me. I'm only doing this because I'm being forced to."Logan said angrily.

_"You get back here now, you have guests to entertain and a fiance waiting here."Mitchum demanded._

"No, I'll call Odetté later and I will see you and mom next week."Logan said while ending the call.

He put down his phone and looked over at Rory.

"How mad was he?" Rory asked.

"He wasn't happy, but I really don't care anymore. I'm done trying to make him and mom happy. I'm with the woman that I love and that's all I care about right now."Logan said while wrapping his arm around Rory's waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you."Rory said.

"I love you too."Logan told her.

"We should go upstairs, I really want to take off these shoes, my feet are killing me."Rory told him while beginning to make her way towards the elevator.

"And I just want to be alone with you and not think about my parents or anything at all, except for you." Logan told her while grabbing her hand and kissed it.

_They walked onto the elevator and went up to Rory's floor, they walked up to Rory's door. Rory took out her keys and unlocked the door and they walked into the apartment. Just as they had walked through the door, Rory took off her shoes._

"Do you want something to drink?"Rory asked just as she took off her shoes.

"Some wine if you have?"Logan answered.

"I do, white or red?"Rory asked.

"Red please, thanks Ace."Logan said.

"I'll be right back, or do you wanna join me?"Rory asked.

"I'll join you."Logan answered.

They walked into the kitchen, where Rory took out the wine and two wine glasses.

"So about tonight, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I decided to come."Rory apologized.

"It's fine Ace, I'm really glad that you came. It made the whole night so much better, seeing my parents faces when you walked in, priceless."Logan told her while smiling.

"I bet they never thought they would see me again, especially not at you engagement party.

"I never thought I would see you again after we broke up, especially not at my engagement to a woman who I don't even love."Logan told her.

"You already have a woman who loves you, right here." Rory told him while placing her hand on his cheek.

"And I love you. By the way did you have chance to speak to your dad at the party?"Logan asked.

"I did, he said he and Colin wanted to see us both at Colin's office the day after tomorrow. He didn't say much more but I'm hoping that it's good news."Rory answered him while sitting down on the chair next to Logan.

"I'm sure that it's good news, if anyone can find a loophole to this it's your dad and Colin."Logan told her while drinking from his glass.

"And if isn't good news then what do we do?"Rory asked hesitant.

"We will figure it out, I mean it's you and I. We have dealt with worse right?"Logan told her while grabbing her hand.

"Yeah we have, like your accident in Costa Rica. No matter what dad and Colin tell us, I love you and we'll be together no matter what right?"Rory asked while tearing up.

"Oh Ace, of course we will be. I love you so much and there is no way you are getting rid of me that easily." Logan told her while drying her tears with his thumb.

"I don't know what I would do without you."Rory told him while crying.

"You don't have to think about it, I'm right here and I will always be."Logan told her while wrapping his arms around her and hugged her.

"You're staying tonight right?"Rory asked between the sobs.

"Of course, if you want me to."Logan answered her.

"I want you to stay."Rory told him.

"Then I'll stay."Logan told her.

"Good, now could we go to bed? Tonight really took a lot out of me."Rory asked.

"Let's do it, I'm really tired too."Logan answered her.

_Two days later.__Rory was getting ready to leave for the meeting with her dad and Colin. Logan had been called into work for an emergency but he promised to meet her there.__They had spent the last two days since the_ _party together in Rory's apartment.__She was just about to leave when her phone buzzed.__"We're rooting for you and Logan, love. Text me later and tell me how it went.-Finn.__She smiled and put her phone back into her purse and walked out the door_.

"Hey, I'm leaving now. You on your way?"- Rory.

"Hey, yeah. Ten more minutes and I'm leaving. See you soon. Love you Ace." -Logan.

"Love you too." -Rory.

_Rory walked out from her building and grabbed a cab. Fifteen minutes Rory arrived outside Colin's office. Just a few minutes later Logan parked outside the building._

"Hey you!!" Rory greeted him while hugging him.

"Sorry I'm late Ace."Logan apologized.

"It's okay, you're here now. Are you ready to find out what dad and Colin wants?"Rory asked him.

"I'm not ready but we're doing it together."Logan answered while grabbing her hand.

_They walked into the building and went up to Colin's office. They knocked on the door and waited for an answer._

"Come in." They heard Colin say.

Logan opened the door and they walked inside.

"Hey kiddo, Logan."Christopher greeted them while hugging Rory and shaking Logan's hand.

"Hey dad, how are you?"Rory asked.

"I'm fine kiddo."Chris answered her.

"The suspense is killing me, have you found anything?" Logan asked them.

"We have. The agreement says that if you Logan are already married or Odėtte are married the agreement isn't valid."Colin answered.

"So if we would get married, Logan can't get married to Odėtte."Rory asked.

"Correct."Colin answered.

"I would have thought that dad would have come up with something better."Logan said.

"I didn't think it would be that easy."Rory said.

_Thirty minutes later, Rory and Logan walked into Rory's apartment_.

"So what happens now?" Logan questioned.

"I don't know Logan."Rory answered.

"We could get married?"Logan suggested.

"Married? Do you really want to do that?"Rory asked.

"I love you Rory, there is no other one who I rather spend my life with than you."Logan told her honestly.

"I love you too Logan, but I don't know."Rory told him.

"Why Rory? Don't you want to spend your life with me?"Logan asked.

"Yes I do, I just don't know how."Rory answered him.

"You don't know how?" Logan asked while getting upset.

"I want to marry you but I still want to have my career. I don't even know how this would work."Rory told him honestly.

"Isn't it enough to know that we love each other? And I would never make you give up your career Ace."Logan told her while taking her hand in his.

"I just need a few days, to think."Rory told him.

"I understand, I have to leave on a business trip tomorrow anyway. I'll be back on Friday, let's talk then?"Logan asked.

"We'll talk then." Rory answered.

_I'm baack!!!_


	11. Everything Will Be Alright

**Everything Will Be Alright. **

_It had been a week since Logan had left on his business trip and they hadn't spoken since. He should have been back four days ago, and she hadn't heard anything from him since then. _

_Rory sat at her desk in her office, she realized that she wouldn't be able to focus until she had talked to Logan._

_She grabbed the phone and dialed Logan's number. She waited for him to answer, but no answer._

_"You have reached Logan Huntzberger, I can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can." Logan._

"It's me, I hate how we left things before you left. I didn't mean what I said, of course I want to marry you. But we should have some sort of an agreement. Please call me back, I love you." - Rory said before hanging up.

_She laid down her phone again and looked at the photograph sitting on her desk. It was a picture of Logan, Finn, Colin and Rory at Rory's first Life & Death Brigade Event back at Yale. That was at that event that Rory fell in love with Logan. _

_She decided to call Finn and ask if he had heard from Logan, since he left. She dialed Finn's number. It took a few seconds for him to answer. _

"_Hello love, what's up? - Finn. _

"Have you heard anything from Logan?" - Rory asked.

"_Actually I haven't, I'm starting to get worried. How did you guys end it?" - FInn asked. _

"We got into a fight and he left. About this whole marriage thing, I love him so much."- Rory answered him while starting to cry.

"_He loves you too love, we all know that. When did he say that he would be back?"-Finn asked. _

"He said he would be back four days ago, but he isn't back. And he doesn't answer when we call or text. I'm scared that something might be wrong." - Rory admitted.

"_Did he mention where he was going? Or where he was staying? - Finn asked. _

"He said he was going to San Francisco, but I don't know where he's staying." - She answered.

"_Let me call Colin and we will find out. Are you at your office?" - Finn asked. _

"Yeah I am, why do you ask?" - Rory answered.

" _Me and Colin are coming over and we will figure this out. We will find him Rory." - Finn reasured her. _

"Thanks Finny, I really appreciate this. I figured that I would contact Honor and see if she has heard anything." - Rory told him.

"_That is probably a good idea. Colin and I will see you soon. Hang in there love, we will find him, I promise you." - Finn told her before hanging up. _

_30 minutes later Finn and Colin came walked into Rory's office. _

"Hey guys, what did you find out?" Rory asked while hugging them both.

"He's staying at the Tipton Hotel in San Francisco. We called the hotel but there wasn't any answer. The hotel haven't heard from him in a couple of days and he never checked out." Colin told her while sitting down in one of the chairs.

"That's it, I'm going to San Francisco, I'm going to talk to him. Five days without a single word?" Rory told them while grabbing her purse before walking out of her office.

"Rory, wait!" Finn called after her,

_Colin and FInn looked at each other before following Rory. _

"We are coming with you, end of discussion." Colin said before Rory could protest.

"We're taking my plane, and we'll be there in no time." Finn said.

"I'm afraid that something is wrong, there has to be a reason why he hasn't answered."Rory told them while drying her tears.

"I'm sure there is an explanation love." Finn told her while pulling her into a hug.

"Do you need to pack anything? " Colin asked Rory.

"I guess, I should pack something. Should we meet at the airport?" Rory answered.

"No, we are coming with you to the apartment. You really shouldn't be alone right now love." Finn told her while grabbing her hand.

"I have already talked to Rosemary and Stephanie, they are packing something for us. And then Stephanie, Rosemary and Robert are meeting us at the airport." Colin told Rory while walking on to the elevator.

"Thanks guys." Rory thanked them.

"You don't need to thank us Ror, we are family. We would do anything for you and you would do the same for us." Colin told her while hugging her.

_**An hour later Rory, Colin and Finn arrived at the airport and meet up with Rosemary, Stephanie and Robert. **_

"Ror." Robert said while walking over to hug her.

"How are you holding up Ror?" Stephanie asked Rory while hugging her.

"I'm okay, I guess. What if I'm just overreacting? What if he is alright?" Rory questioned.

"Then we are just making sure that he is alright. We haven't heard from him since he left. We have a right to go there and find him." Rosemary convinced her while hugging her.

"I just need to know that he is alright, I love him so much. I just don't understand why his family hasn't cared or even worried. I mean I know Honor worries, but Mitchum, Odette and Shira? Odette is supposed to be his fiance." Rory said while getting frustrated.

"We all know what Logan's family is like. To be honest I think the only ones who care about Logan are us and Honor." Colin told them honestly.

"I guess I really shouldn't be surprised, but some part of me really wishes they would change." Rory told them while grabbing her luggage.

"Some things never change." Rosemary said while walking on to the plane.

_**Thirty minutes later they were up in the air and on their way to San Francisco to find Logan. Rory were determined to find out if he was alright. It wasn't like Logan to just drop off the grid like that. Not answering phone calls, texts or anything like that. **_

"_You alright love?" She heard Finn ask. _

"Hmm, yeah I'm fine. I'm just worried about him." Rory answered.

"We'll be there in around 6 hours, why don't you try to get some rest?" FInn asked her.

I don't think that I will be able to get any rest. I'm so scared." Rory admitted.

"Everything will be alright, we will get there and we will find him." Finn told her while grabbing her hand.

"I really hope so, a week without any contact at all from him. Just because we had a fight. A stupid, stupid fight. I really love him and of course I want to marry him. I'm just afraid." Rory told him while drying her tears.

_**Six hours later they landed in San Francisco. **_

"We're going to his hotel first. Maybe we can find out something there?" Robert suggested.

"I think that is a good idea, I just really want to find out what's wrong." Rory agreed.

_**45 minutes later, the gang arrived at the Tipton Hotel. They walked into the lobby and walked up to the receptionist. **_

"I'm Finn MacMillan and I'm looking for Logan Huntzberger." Finn told the receptionist.

"Mr. Huntzberger is in room 305, on the fifth floor. The receptionist answered.

"When was the last time anyone saw ?" Colin asked.

" got back just an hour ago." The Receptionist answered.

"From where?" Rory asked.

"I don't know ma'am." The Receptionist answered.

"That is it, I'm going up there." Rory told them as she began walking towards the elevators.

"Rory, wait!" Colin called after her.

_Rory walked onto the elevator and pressed the button to the fifth floor. A few seconds later she got off the elevator and walked towards room 305 and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened and there stood Honor. _

_**Well I'm back (Finally!) It's been a very long while. **_

_**This will be two parts. **_


End file.
